


Рецепт

by Allora



Series: ЗаКольцовка [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: Простудиться легко даже на Кольце, места надо знать.Очередная часть цикла про Кольцо. Постчетвертый сезон.





	Рецепт

— Это что?

— Пей давай.

— Я воды просил!

— Будет тебе вода, когда это выпьешь. Не хрипи тут на меня! Кто здесь врач?

— Без понятия. Ты не врач, ты шарлатан. Что это?

— Отравить тебя хочу и власть узурпировать. Муа-ха-ха!

— Мерфи...

— Пей, говорю. Это от твоего горла. Рейвен права — ты трижды идиот. Говорили тебе, в том холодильнике дольше получаса не работать, а ты? «Я еще чуть-чуть, тут тяжело, вы сами не поднимете»...

— Ну не подняли бы же!

— Этот стеллаж валялся там год, провалялся бы еще пару часов, а ты бы не перемерз так. У меня рука устала стакан держать, пей!

— Сам попробуй.

— Чего?!

— Хочу убедиться, что и правда не отрава.

— Рейвен сказала, что это не показатель.

— Что не показатель?

— Тараканы всеядны. На меня не подействует, даже если отрава.

— Тьфу. Дай сюда, не отстанешь же.

— Наконец дошло... Осторожнее, оно еще не совсем остыло. Вот так. Отдай стакан. Да отцепись ты от него! Ну, ты чего… Белл?

— К-к-какая дрянь! Дай в-в-воды! Что я в-в-выпил, в конце концов?!

— Блин. Зелье приворотное. Держи свою воду. Доволен? Отдай! Что, теперь и за этот стакан будешь держаться, чтобы не упасть? 

— К-к-какое зелье?

— Приворотное. Теперь влюбишься в меня и никаких Эх. 

— Чего?

— Колдунство такое. Я тебя приворожил. А теперь лежи, я пойду Рейвен скажу, чтобы тебя не ждали сегодня. И завтра тоже. У тебя постельный режим. 

— Но я там...

— Лежать, я сказал. Доктор прописал постель!

— Что? Так, погоди-ка...

— Черт, стакан же! Беллами!

— Хрен с ним. Их там много еще.

— Пусти!

— Сам виноват. Дважды. Не дергайся...

— Знаешь, я ошибся... руки убери!

— Ошибся?

— На тебе можно пахать дальше. Явно силу девать некуда. Пусти, пойду скажу, чтобы на тебя рассчитывали. 

— Поздно. Доктор мне прописал постель. 

— Блейк!

— И приворотное зелье. 

— Пусти, говорю...

— И доктора. 

— Белл...

— Доктора — в постель. 

— Я не доктор...

— Шарлатана — в постель. Мне пофиг. Как там... цитирую рецепт: «Лежать, я сказал»!


End file.
